Yours Forevermore
by livexlifeximagine
Summary: Aiyana Black goes back to La Push to stay with her family for summer break. Unknown to the legends of the tribe, she's thrown into the world of shape-shifters when she's imprinted on. Little did she know that one visit to La Push would change her whole life. Seth/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Aiyana's POV_

"Rachel, you know I miss everyone too but it's really difficult for me right now. I can't just leave work and come… I know… I'm sure Aiyana will be more than happy _to_ come visit, but I'll ask her and see just in case…. I love you too. I'll talk to you soon. Tell Pa and Jacob I say hi and I miss them… Okay bye."

"Was that Rachel?" I ask my Rebecca. Rebecca is my older cousin who's now my legal guardian. Rebecca and her husband, Solomon, took me in as their own once my parents died in a fatal car crash when I was 10 here in Hawaii.

"Yea, she was just saying how everyone misses us, the norm. I mean, I obviously can't go visit because of work, but she wanted to see if you'd like to go? You know, just like old times? It'll be nice to go back and see everyone," she told me.

"Yea, sure. It'll be good to go see everyone… It's been ages," I respond.

She smiles to me and says, "Perfect, I'll call Rachel back and let her know you're coming! I'll book you a ticket right now! You should start packing these next couple days."

"Trying to get rid of me that fast, huh Rebecca?" I laugh and say to her with a mischievous grin.

Rebecca laughs, "Hell yea I am, Solomon and I've been needing some alone time," and winks.

"Ew. In that case, get me the soonest ticket. Please." Rebecca's loud laughs fill the room and I can hear them as I walk out to go start packing.

I was born in La Push, but my parents moved us to Hawaii when I was around 6 years old. As much as they loved everyone, living on the reservation just wasn't for them. They always had dreams of living in Hawaii, so it was the perfect opportunity. They've wanted it for so long that they'd even named me a Hawaiian name.

We used to be neighbors with my Uncle Billy, Aunt Sara, and my cousins Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca. We'd spend literally every second together, so the move was obviously hard for everyone. Having said so, every summer I'd be sent to La Push to live with my Uncle and cousins for the whole break. Not to mention the surprise visits we'd make too.

As Rebecca and Rachel became teens and got older, Uncle Billy would allow them to come visit us in Hawaii for some of their breaks alone, since it'd be too expensive to have them all come. Rebecca loved Hawaii so much she even moved here and lived with us, while Rachel chose to go away for college. Eventually, Rebecca married Solomon, and they got a place near our home.

Rebecca would pick me up from school everyday while I was young and I'd stay at her place until my parents would come pick me up after work. One day, they got off a little later than usual. They always took one car since their jobs were close to each other. Ten year old me was watching TV while doing homework, when the phone started to ring from the other room. Solomon answered, and automatically called Rebecca over. They spoke in whispers so I couldn't hear what they were saying. All I remember was Rebecca running out to go to the hospital while I stayed home with Solomon, clueless, to what had happened. The next thing I knew I was attending my parents' funeral and moving in with Rebecca. Since then, I hadn't gone back to La Push.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go; I guess I just didn't make it a big deal anymore. Usually it was my parents that would book all my trips for me. And now I lived with Rebecca, so it felt like I constantly had a piece of my cousins with me at all times. Plus, I didn't want to go back and be bombarded with people telling me how sorry they were about my parents' passing. So I just stayed in my lovely state of Hawaii.

But here I am now, packing to go visit my uncle and cousins back in La Push for the whole summer. And frankly, I can't wait to see everyone again.

 _Hi everyone! Thank you for checking out my story! I hope you'll continue to follow it, so please comment, as it will give me further motivation to update quicker for you all! Enjoy and let me know! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Jacob's POV_

"Jacob wake up," my dad says as he throws a pile of cold water on me.

"What the hell dad?!"

"I knew you wouldn't wake up any other way," he says with a smirk on his face… Bullshit. "Get changed, Aiyana will be landing soon," he orders and rolls out the room.

At that, I get up and go to my closet to pick out a fresh set of clothes. Today was the day my little cousin, practically my little sister, would be coming back to visit just like she used to. I had to admit, I was ecstatic that she was coming; I'd missed my little ugly, as I used to call her.

When I was finally ready, I grabbed the keys to the car and helped my dad get in. On the drive to the airport, I started thinking about how it used to be when she'd come stay with us. She was practically one of the guys. Anything we'd do, she'd try to show us she could do too and even better. For example, one day when we were seven, Embry, Jared, Quil, and I were in my backyard kicking around a soccer ball. Aiyana had just came back with her parents from brunch at some family friends' house.

"Can I play?!" she asked eagerly as she ran up to us.

"Soccer isn't for girls," seven-year-old Jared said to her as he laughed.

"Yea, go play with your Barbies," laughed along Quil.

"Or you can go bring us some snacks since that's the only thing girls are good for," I joined in.

"Oh yeah?!" she challenged as her little brows furrowed angrily. She walked up to Jared, and before he knew it she had kicked the ball from underneath his foot and was running off with it. We all started chasing after her and the stolen ball, trying to catch up, but she was too fast.

She laughed and said, "Don't worry guys, the Barbies are waiting for you in my room!"

"Fine! Fine! You can play with us!" Jared called out in defeat.

"I call dibs on Aiyana as my partner!" shouted Embry, as we started a new game.

Those were the good ole times. But that was twelve years ago, and I had learned not to doubt Aiyana.

We were now waiting by the terminal where Aiyana was to exit with her baggage. I stood behind dad's wheelchair as we looked at all the faces exiting to find their loved ones.

An average height girl with light olive skin and ash blonde hair stood looking into the crowd of people, searching for someone. Suddenly, her eye caught ours, and a wide smile grew on her face as she waved and progressed in our direction.

Aiyana? She looked so different now, I'm ashamed to say I hadn't even recognized her. She actually looked like, well, a girl. She was stunning. Not that I'm surprised, since she is a Black. I made a mental note to keep guys away from her.

"Uncle Billy! Jacob!" She said as she finally reached us.

"How's my favorite niece? We've missed you so much," my dad said to her.

"I'm great, now that I'm back! I've missed you too! You haven't changed a bit Uncle Billy," she said as she reached down to give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Ugly…," I said to get her attention, since that's what I used to always call her as kids. She looked up from where she just was with my dad, catching my eye.

"Loser…," she said with a smile. She took a second to actually look at me and said, "Dang Jake, you look…different. Grown up."

"I could say the same for you. What happened to the tan little girl with short black hair that used to beg me and my friends to hang out with her, huh?"

"Beg huh? I think you mean 'the girl that used to embarrass me and my friends.' A lot of things have changed since then Jacob, not just my hair color," she laughed but said seriously. That's one of the things I'd always loved and admired about my cousin: she always had a smile and looked at the bright side of things. Even when her parents had passed; she'd been the strongest one.

"Shall we get going? A couple of the boys are at the house, so let's pray it hasn't been destroyed by time we get back," dad said to us. I grabbed her luggages as she helped push dad and we made our way back to the car.

 _I'm so glad you guys are already enjoying the story! I've gotten quite a few favorites and follows already and it's been barely 24 hours! It makes me so happy to see that the Twilight fandom is still alive even though it's been a few years. Anyways, PLEASE continue to comment, as I love reading them and they motivate me to write and post more! Thank you xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

 _Aiyana's POV_

As we pulled up to the small house, there was a pizza delivery man leaving the front door. Uncle Billy unlocked the door and rolled in, followed by Jacob with my bags and myself.

"Boys we're back!" Uncle Billy yelled. The smell of pizza filled the house. I took a moment to scan the room, and I could see it hadn't changed at all. In fact, nothing about here had changed at all (other than Jacob being three times the size he was before). It was as if they'd left everything perfectly the same, waiting for my return.

"Here, let's go put your stuff in your room," Jacob told me as he led me upstairs to my old room when I'd stay over. Jacob put my stuff down in the corner of the room and left me to freshen up. I stayed in my leggings, but changed from my comfy oversized sweater into a fitted tank top. I took my face regimen products and makeup into the bathroom and tried to fix myself up after that long flight. It took me only fifteen minutes to finish and I made my way downstairs to join everyone.

I walked into the kitchen to hear Jacob say, "Finally, we were waiting for you to come down before we started to eat, and the pizzas are getting cold."

Suddenly I see three sets of new eyes look at me. "Damn Jacob, who's that?", one of them says.

I see Jacob's eyes slightly darken as he nudges him in the shoulder, making the boy loose his balance.

I look at the boys again, taking in their facial features. They look familiar, and suddenly it hits me. "Embry?," I ask.

"Woah hold up. Do I know you?," he replies.

"Wow, I'm hurt. I didn't think you'd forget your own soccer teammate," I reply sarcastically.

"Aiyana?!," Quil says out of disbelief.

"Why is everyone so surprised it's me? You guys knew I was coming," I say, giggling.

"You look so different now. I mean- you're… You're…," Embry struggled.

"You're hot," Jared finishes for him. I hear a low growl come from Jacob, and Jared looks back at him and says, "What? It's true."

I laugh, "Well you guys don't look too bad yourselves. What is it with you La Push boys? Didn't anyone warn you steroids are bad for you?!"

All the boys chuckle, and look at each other knowingly. What was that look supposed to mean? Were they hiding something? Maybe they're drug dealers and don't want anyone to know.

"Nah, don't worry about us Aiyana, we don't take steroids or any of that stuff," Quil says. An awkward silence fills the room for a second, when suddenly one of the guys stomach makes a noise.

"Let's eat. Please," Jared says as they all turn to go to the kitchen table. I laugh and follow them. Embry hands me a plate, and I notice no one else has one.

"What about you guys? Don't believe in plates or something?," I ask.

"We do, it's called using the box," Jared pipes up from the corner. Suddenly I look to the table and see 9 medium size boxes of pizza stacked on each other. Were we having a party or something? Why was there so much food? Then I see each boy take two boxes to themselves, sit, and start to eat.

"Wait, for real?" I ask to no one in particular, shocked.

"What?," Jacob asks, confused.

"You guys are really going to finish two boxes of pizza yourselves… each?"

"We're growing boys Aiyana, you want us to starve?," Jared said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, think of it like pre-workout," says Quil. I go to the refrigerator to make myself a sandwich instead.

"You guys are animals…" I say to them, and they all laugh.

"That's no understatement," Embry whispers under his breath, probably thinking I wouldn't hear it.

Unfortunately for him, I did. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I notice they all look at each other awkwardly. Then back down at their food. That's when Jacob clears his throat and says, "It's just a joke, Aiyana, chill. Embry and Jared, hurry up and finish your food. It's almost time for… your shift."

The boys stay quiet, eating. I didn't think my question would make them that awkward. What got into them? Did I strike a nerve or something? Anyways, it wasn't much later that I finished my sandwich and the boys finished their boxes of pizza and left, leaving only Jacob, Quil, and myself.

After we cleaned up, we went into the living room. Jacob and Quil started playing some video games, while I sat and watched, pretending to be amused. Video games weren't my thing. Luckily, Uncle Billy rolled into the room and turned off the TV, saving me from my misery.

"Ah, come on! Again?!" Jacob yelled at his dad.

"Now that I have all of your full attention, I just wanted to let you all know we're having a bonfire tomorrow night. I'm going to be going early to prepare and help set up, so I need you guys to bring Aiyana. And make sure you come on time. 9:30, do you understand boys?"

"Yes, sir," said Jacob and Quil simultaneously, sounding like two little boys getting a scolding from their parents.

Uncle Billy began to roll his wheelchair around to leave the room when he stopped and turned to me, saying, "Oh and Aiyana, I almost forgot. You remember Sam Uley, right? Well his fiancée, Emily Young, is going to come over tomorrow around lunch time. She said she'd help you unpack and get situated."

"Oh, how kind of her. Thank you Uncle Billy," I told him and watched as he nodded and rolled out the room. Jacob and Quil resumed their game for the rest of the evening. A couple hours later, Quil left, and I decided to go take a shower and get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Aiyana's POV_

It was now the next day, and I was home alone. Uncle Billy had left, and Jacob was at work or something. This is probably why they left poor Emily to keep me company. I sat in the kitchen drinking my smoothie, waiting for Emily since she should be here soon.

Instantly, there was a knock at the door, so I went to open it.

When I opened the door, a beautiful young woman with three scars down the side of her cheek looked back at me, smiling. I smiled back at her, ignoring the marks on her face.

"Hello Aiyana, I'm Emily Young, Sam Uley's fiancée," she said to me.

"Yes, of course! Uncle Billy told me you'd be coming! Please, come in!" I told her as she walked in and I shut the door behind her.

"You probably don't remember me… I used to come visit every once in a while and stay at my Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry's house. I remember sometimes you'd come over and play with my little cousin, Seth. Wow, how time flies huh... I mean, obviously you're older and have grown, but you're just such a stunning young woman now," she told me, looking into my eyes.

I was so flattered by her compliment I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I looked down at the ground, smiling, and said, "Thank you, likewise."

"Come on, let's go get started on unpacking. And if you need anything else don't hesitate to tell me; I'm more than happy to take you shopping anywhere," she said as we began to make our way up to my room.

"You're really too kind, Emily. Thank you. And you didn't have to do this. Honestly. I can unpack myself."

"Nonsense! I know how busy some of the men on this reservation can get… Sometimes they leave in the mornings and don't come back until halfway through the night. I deal with it, being engaged to Sam and all. So I know how boring being alone can get; it's nice to have someone there to keep you company. Now let's get started, shall we?"

After a few hours, we finally finished unpacking everything. We were now in the kitchen eating our sandwiches we made for lunch. I had to admit, it was nice having Emily there. She was such a kind person and so great to talk to. Despite only having spent time with her for a few hours, she acted almost like an older sister to me.

We decided we had some time to waste before I'd have to start getting ready for the bonfire, so she insisted that we bake a cake. The whole time she asked me questions, as if we were relatives catching up on the years lost.

"So Aiyana, don't think just because I'm older than you and engaged that I can't talk about the real fun stuff, like boys. So tell me, any men in your life?"

I laughed and answered her causally, "No."

Her eyes went large for a second, "Really?! You're such a gorgeous girl, I'd think you'd have any guy you wanted. You probably have all the guys wanting you though."

"I mean, I guess there have been a number of guys who have been interested...—"

"Oh stop being so humble! You're gorgeous! I know you have a line of guys drooling over you! So I want to know why you haven't dated any of them!"

"I don't know, I guess it's just that…. I want a guy who has a pure heart and soul. Someone kind and caring. Someone who I know truly would love me, and only me. Someone that when we look into each others eyes I feel butterflies and warmth… Maybe it sounds like a fairytale dream or maybe I'm just too picky, but I haven't ever felt that with any guy before. That's why I haven't dated any of them," I tell her.

"Oh sweetheart, trust me when I tell you, that that's not far fetched whatsoever. That's how Sam makes me feel when I'm with him. I'm sure you'll eventually find the perfect guy. And whoever it is, I can already tell, will be so lucky."

I smiled to myself, "Thank you Emily."

"Of course. So have any of the guys here on the rez caught your eye?," she asks quietly, and I know she's trying to get me to spill anything juicy.

"Well considering I arrived yesterday and have only seen Quil, Embry, and Jared since then, who might I add, would always and still give me a hard time… I'd have to say, no, sorry Emily."

We stayed like this for the remainder of the time, just talking like normal girls, while we waited for the cake to be ready. Eventually, Jacob came home from work, and Emily left so that we could both get ready, promising me I'd see her later tonight.

After I showered, I started to fix my hair and do my makeup when I checked the time to see it was already 9:30. I rushed downstairs to see Jacob sitting casually, eating the cake we had made earlier.

"Jacob, it's 9:30, we're late! I'm so sorry I'll take the blame, don't worry," I told him quickly.

"Aiyana, chill. My dad always says 9:30 but they don't actually start til like 10:30, we're good don't worry. Now go fix your hair again; your rushing got it out of place. Oh, and put some clothes on, you can't go to the bonfire in a towel; you'll already have enough attention on you without the half nudity," he said laughing at me.

I gave him a playful scowl and went back up to the bathroom to check my appearance, since Jacob obviously thought it wasn't good enough.

Thank God I still had spare time to get ready, since Jacob was right. I hadn't even finished putting my makeup on then, so this gave me a chance to slow down and finish everything. I pulled the pieces of my hair that framed the sides of my face together into a half-up do, but twisted them to make it look more elegant. There were a couple strands of hair that fell on the sides of my face since they were too short to stay with the pulled back pieces, so I curled them. I also curled the ends of my long hair, and tied a small ribbon.

I went back into my room and changed into an off the shoulder white blouse and skin-tight, dark washed jeans, and grabbed my flats. I went back downstairs to see Jacob putting his shoes on.

He looked up at me from tying his shoes for a second then looked back down to continue, but did a double take at me.

"You look really nice. Maybe I shouldn't have given you that extra time to tidy up. Now I'll have to actually keep guys away from you," he said to me playfully.

"Oh shut up Jacob," I said to him in the same playful tone as I lightly smacked his shoulder and followed him out of the house to his car to go to the bonfire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Aiyana's POV_

When we finally got to the bonfire, Jacob escorted me to where Sam and Emily were standing. Emily saw me approaching and instantly gave me a hug when I reached her, but it seemed like Sam still hadn't recognized me.

"Sam, you remember Aiyana," Jacob said to him as he stood next to me, introducing us.

"Little Aiyana, it's good to see you again. I'm glad you're back," Sam said to me as he hugged me. Sam used to always babysit me when I was younger since he was older and more mature than the rest of the guys, even for his age.

"As am I," I say to him smiling.

"Jacob, actually I need to talk to you about some stuff alone. Work related…," Sam said. Jacob nodded to him and they walked off towards the forest. I tried to see where they were going, but got distracted when Emily began talking to me.

"You look so nice! I didn't think it was possible for you to look any prettier, but you proved me wrong! Everyone's going to be here tonight! And a ton of guys," she told me, whispering the last part, nudging me suggestively.

"Thank you Emily, but I didn't come to La Push for a summer romance. I came to see my family and friends," I told her laughing. Emily would be the death of me!

Suddenly, Embry and Quil popped out of nowhere and tackled me in a bear hug. I couldn't breathe or move! Emily noticed and laughed at the sight, taking this as an opportunity for her to leave.

Finally the guys let go of me and Quil said, "Woah, look at Miss Aiyana, looking all pretty and shit."

"Yeah, I don't know which Aiyana I like more. This new pretty girly one, or the young ugly one that used to pretty much always beat us," Embry continued sarcastically.

"She's still there boys, don't worry. And don't forget it," I tell them. We walk over to a line of tables that had food, snacks, and drinks placed on them. They grabbed a plate and began to pile food on it as I waited behind them.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around as the person said excitedly, "Oh my gosh, is that my little baby cousin?!"

When I made eye contact with the voice, I saw it was my cousin Rachel, with a guy standing by her side. "Oh my gosh, it is! I saw Jacob so I knew you had to be here too! I'm so glad you finally came back! I've missed my little baby so much! Well, I guess I can't really call you much of a baby now anymore. Look at you, you're hot as fuck!"

I blushed at her comment and looked down. When I looked back up, I said to her, "I've missed you too! Where have you been?! I thought I'd see you at Uncle Billy's."

"Oh, I usually stay over most of the time at my boyfriend Paul's house. Babe, introduce yourself," she said to the quiet buff guy standing next to her. He looked like the rest of the guys on this reservation. Seriously, what was going on with these guys? Do they all have the same workout plans or something?!

After Rachel, Paul, and I ended our conversation, I went back to Quil and Embry, who had now finally finished all of their food.

"Well, well, well, look Embry, Miss Popular decides to join us again," Quil says jokingly to Embry as he watches me walk to them.

Embry chuckles. "Shut up Quil," I tell him, now that I'm facing both of them.

Quil looks behind me and calls out, "Look who decides to show up!"

Suddenly, I feel a presence behind me, and I can tell that whoever Quil called out to had walked up to where we were.

"If you're gonna come fashionably late, at least try and look fashionable," Embry joined in. I still hadn't turned around to face the stranger, since I felt this conversation was between Quil, Embry, and the stranger, so it'd be awkward and rude if I just suddenly joined in. Plus, I could tell he was standing really close behind me, so I didn't want to turn around and awkwardly bump into him.

"I know guys, sorry, I was…working. I got off late and by time I went home to shower and change… But I'm here now!," the voice said. I had to admit, whoever this was had a really nice voice; it was one of those voices you could close your eyes and listen to talk calmly all night.

Realizing they still hadn't introduced us yet, Embry said, "Oh! By the way, this is Jacob's cousin, Aiyana Black. Aiyana, this is our friend Seth Clearwater."

I turned around to face Seth, and when our eyes met there was the strangest feeling that ran throughout my body. As I stayed looking into his rich, honey brown eyes, I realized I couldn't take my eyes off him. I noticed that he wasn't looking away either, in fact, it seemed like he was digging deep into eyes, as if mesmerized by them. I felt butterflies erupt through my stomach, a feeling no one else had ever given me. It felt like a rush inside me.

"Did he just-," Quil said quietly, while Embry cut him off with an equally quiet, "I think."

Finally, Seth spoke up, neither of us still having broken eye contact from each other. "Yea, I remember… You used to come over sometimes and we'd play when we were younger."

"Yea," I replied, a bit quieter than usual. I was lost for words. What was happening to me?! No guy had ever made me feel like this. We stayed there, lost in each others eyes, not saying a word, but the silence wasn't awkward at all. It was actually quite beautiful.

Suddenly, we were drawn out of our trance by my Uncle Billy's loud whistle and calling out, "Alright everyone, gather around. It's time to start the legends."

We all sat in front of the fire on logs, but I noticed Jacob was still missing.

There was a figure standing in front of me and I looked up to see Seth, who asked, "Is that spot taken?"

"No, go ahead," I replied to him. When he sat down I turned to look into his eyes again, and he smiled, to which I smiled back.

Uncle Billy always has impeccable timing, because once again, we were broken from our trance as he began telling the legends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Seth's POV_

I parked the car in front of where the bonfire was being held, and Leah jumped out, rushing to go wherever it was she went to avoid seeing as much of Sam as possible. Mom had already gotten here earlier with Billy to help set up.

There were a lot of people this time actually. I'd say mostly everyone from the pack and their families had came.

I looked around the crowd trying to find someone I actually felt comfortable being with, and saw Emily standing alone bringing more food for the table. I began to make my way towards my cousin.

She had her back to me so I engulfed her in a hug from the back and when she turned around and realized it was me, she hugged me again.

"You're finally here!," she said to me.

"I know, finally. I had to stay on patrol a little longer today. We think there might be a newborn wandering around somewhere. But never mind that now, everyone's practically here, what's the occasion?," I ask her.

"Billy's niece from Hawaii is visiting for summer break! You should go introduce yourself to her, you guys used to hang out when you were little," she says. She turns around and begins to walk away with the empty tray of food, continuing her work.

I turn around and begin to walk around, seeing if I can find any of my close friends to chill with.

Suddenly, I hear someone say, "Look who decides to show up!" Quil. Thank God I found someone… Well, someone found me.

I turn around to walk towards Quil, who has Embry by his side, and in front of them was a feminine figure who's back was towards me.

"If you're gonna come fashionably late, at least try and look fashionable," Embry pipes up.

"I know guys, sorry, I was…working. I got off late and by time I went home to shower and change… But I'm here now!," I tell them. By now I'm standing right behind the girl, but slightly to her side. I didn't want to be all up on her, but at the same time I wanted to join in on whatever conversation my friends were having so I didn't seem like a loner.

Realizing I still hadn't been introduced to the girl, Embry said, "Oh! By the way, this is Jacob's cousin, Aiyana Black. Aiyana, this is our friend Seth Clearwater."

She turned around slowly and when our eyes made contact my whole world shifted. Staring into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't look away. There was only me and her. I took this moment to really take in her features. I was lost in her eyes, drowning, and yet, there was no place I'd rather be. She had long, fluttery eyelashes to go with her smiling bright eyes. Her cheeks were a cute, light pink color, which I was unsure if it was caused by a natural blush or by her makeup. She had high cheekbones and a defined jawline, which made me realize the resemblance between her and Jacob. She had full lips that seemed to always be upturned in a smile. And as if she wasn't beautiful enough, her long, curled blonde hair made her stand out from everyone else on the rez. And it wasn't just her hair that made her stand out from everyone else, so did her skin; she had the same olive complexion as the rest of us, but was much paler; she didn't even look Quileute. Her beauty and elegance made her look like a princess; like a real life Cinderella.

"Did he just—," Quil whispered to Embry. "I think," Embry whispered back.

I had imprinted… and on Aiyana Black. This gorgeous girl was actually mine. Or would be at least. Finally realizing this, it felt like a hole in my heart had been filled and everything in life finally made sense. I'd protect her. I'd be anything—do anything—for Aiyana. I'd treat her like the princess she is.

I noticed I still hadn't said anything since Embry introduced us, so I replied, "Yea, I remember… You used to come over sometimes and we'd play when we were younger."

"Yea," she responded lightly. Oh God, her voice. Even her voice was beauty and perfection and sounded like a princess. How was I so lucky to have gotten her as an imprint?!

We were still lost in each others eyes in a comfortable silence. Good, that meant she could feel it too.

Suddenly, Billy cut us out of our trance when he whistled loudly and called out to everyone to come take seats so they could start the legends.

Aiyana turned her back to me and began following Quil and Embry to the logs by the fire. My feet remained planted in my spot as I watched her walk off, and suddenly there was a tug in my heart. I needed to be closer to her.

When she finally took her seat, I stood in front of her and asked, "Is that spot taken?"

"No, go ahead," she replied. Once I sat, I remained watching her, and when her eyes turned back to meet mine, a smile came onto my lips. She reflected my smile and we stayed like that again, lost in each others eyes.

We were cut off, again, by Billy, who finally began telling the legends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _No one's POV_

Once Billy finished telling the legends, everyone got up from their spots and had dispersed back amongst their groups, talking like before.

Embry and Quil stood with Rachel and Paul, whispering something to them. Aiyana was within eye sight of them, but wasn't standing directly with them. She was too busy looking amongst the crowd of people in search of Jacob to notice the boys' and Rachel's sudden strange behavior. She noticed Jacob still hadn't came back from wherever he had run off to.

Suddenly, someone touched her arm, sending a warmth throughout her body. She turned around to see Seth standing there, smiling.

"Hey, we sorta got interrupted earlier and didn't really get to talk much… Would you want to go for a walk by the beach?," he asked her. By now it was practically midnight, but Aiyana didn't care. It seemed like the bonfire was still going on. Plus, she couldn't explain why, but for some reason she wanted to stay close to Seth and learn more about him. She loved his presence.

"Yea, I'd love that," Aiyana replied with a smile. Seth smiled and put his hand in the small of her back to guide her in the right direction as they walked towards La Push beach.

Seth had noticed Embry, Quil, Paul, and Rachel watching them, even as he had approached Aiyana to ask her to walk with him. All four of them had watched on like hawks, but Paul and Rachel had a confused look on their face the whole time. He didn't care though; knowing Embry and Quil (and knowing they had big mouths), people would know soon enough that Seth had imprinted on Aiyana.

Aiyana and Seth made it to the beach and walked on the sand side by side, every once in a while brushing their arms against each other. Both noticed the warmth that would spark inside them at their slight contact.

Seth thought this would be the perfect opportunity to tell Aiyana about how the legends were real, so that she could finally be apart of his world.

"So, what did you think about the legends?," Seth asks.

"I hadn't heard them since I was a little girl… It was like hearing them again for the first time," she replied, looking down at the sand the whole time as they walked.

"I know what you mean. It's like, you grow up listening to these legends, then one day you look at it from a new lens, and suddenly it all becomes real," Seth says, more to himself than to her.

"Real? They're just stories Seth," Aiyana giggles as she looks up to his face.

Seth pauses and hesitates for a second, but continues, "What if I told you they weren't just stories though…?"

"You're really trying to tell me that everyone on this reservation turns into werewolves?," Aiyana asks sarcastically.

Seth laughs at her comment and replies, "No, not everyone. Only some of us who have the gene."

Aiyana wasn't sure if Seth was just trying to be funny, but something about his tone showed he was being serious and truly believed everything he was telling her. She decided to go along with it.

"Okayyyy Mr. Wolf, so tell me, do you have the gene?"

Seth laughs again and says, "Yea, from all three bloodlines actually."

"So I should be like running away from you right now or something, right? So you don't attack me?," she says this laughing, still looking at the sand.

Suddenly, Seth chuckles and cups the side of her face to lift it and make her look into his eyes. His fingers brush her cheek lightly as he tells her, "I'd never do anything to hurt you Aiyana."

Again, she was drowning in the pool of his eyes, and as she looked on, she realized for some unknown reason that she truly believed Seth and every word he was saying. Everything from him having the genes, to his promise to never hurt her.

Finally, the cold breeze hit her, and she shivered, hugging herself.

"Here, take this," Seth says as he takes off his sweatshirt and gives it to her.

"Are you crazy? You're only wearing a tank top. You'll get cold!"

Seth once again cupped her cheek, but this time allowed his hands to rest there so that she could feel his warmth.

"Woah, you're so hot!," Aiyana said surprised.

Seth laughed and said, "Thanks, I know." He had a sly grin on his face as he looked at her.

"You know what I meant!," Aiyana laughed as she pushed him.

"Us wolves run a few degrees warmer than normal humans. We never get cold. So don't worry, I'll be fine," Seth said to her reassuringly. She put on his sweatshirt and took in his smell, still shivering though.

"Come on, let's get you back," Seth says to her as he puts his arms around her to help warm her, and they make their way back to the bonfire.

* * *

 _The moment you all were patiently waiting for finally happened! Seth and Aiyana finally met and he finally imprinted! So exciting!_

 _I'm currently on spring break which is why I had time to write quite a bit, and I'm going to continue using my time to write. I wanted to give you guys this big chunk to read so Seth would finally make his appearance and so you guys wouldn't think this story was getting boring._

 _I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments; I love reading all of them!_

 _Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Jacob's POV_

I had followed Sam into the forest away from the bonfire to make sure no one would see or hear us. When we finally reached a distance far enough, Sam turned to me and said, "We think there's been a newborn crossing through our territory."

"What?! For how long? And you're only just telling me this why?"

"It just happened. Seth and Leah caught the scent while they were on patrol today. I knew you'd be distracted with Aiyana being back, so I wanted to wait to tell you," he reassured me.

"…They didn't see it?"

"No. They only caught a whiff of it. So there's no way for us to know whether it was male or female, newborn or not… All we know is that it's not any of the leeches we've met. The scent wasn't familiar. We have to be on the lookout."

"Okay, we should ask the Cullen's if they've been expecting any bloodsuckers lately. Maybe they'll know or might have heard of who it might be," I tell him. He nods in agreement.

I take out my phone to text Bella: Sam and I are coming over right now. Need to talk. Important. Make sure the rest of the Cullen's are there too.

I press the send button, look up, and nod to Sam. Instantly we take off our clothes and shift, making our way towards the Cullen's house.

 _Aren't you disappointed you're missing the bonfire?_ , Sam thinks.

 _Why should I be? It's the same thing every time_ , I reply.

 _Yea, but now Aiyana's back. And she hasn't heard the legends since who knows how long. It's different this time. Plus she's your cousin._

At the mention of Aiyana's name, pictures of her began to fly in my head. Her standing at the airport waving to us; her coming downstairs after she finally got ready for the party. Suddenly it hit me how much I'd really missed her. She was more than a cousin to me; she was my little sister.

 _Honestly, I only came to make sure none of the guys would hit on her…_ , I tell him.

His wolf chuckles, and says, _Good luck with that…_

When we finally got to the Cullen's, we shifted back and changed into our clothes. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee were already waiting by the door, holding it open for us. We greet them hello, and I pick up little Renesmee in my arms and give her a hug as I walk in.

"Hello Jacob, Sam; what can we do for you?," Carlisle says smiling.

"Would you like something to eat boys?," Esme asks us, coming from the kitchen.

"No, thank you Esme. We're fine. We're actually having a bonfire going on right now," I tell them.

"Oh that's right! For your cousin Aiyana right?! I saw that she was coming! I couldn't see anymore though once she got here," Alice says all cheerful like her usual self.

"Aiyana's back?," Bella asks. When both Aiyana and Bella were in town when we were little, we'd all hang out (since I couldn't just ditch my cousin to play with my best friend). Our favorite thing to do would be make mud pies together.

"Yeah, she's staying for the whole summer with us," I tell her.

"I want to meet her Jakey! Can I meet her?!," Renesmee tells me, sitting on my lap.

I laugh and reassure her, "Of course you can."

"Anyways, we're sorry to bother you so late and on such short notice, but we have a bit of an issue…," Sam says, trying to get to the point. I know he's still uncomfortable with being near the Cullen's for so long, even though we all fought together.

"Of course, how can we be of help?," Carlisle continues.

"You haven't been expecting any vampires, have you?," I ask them.

"No we have not, why?," Esme says.

"Someone's crossed their territory. Someone new," Edward tells them, having read our minds.

"Seth and Leah were on patrol this morning. They said they couldn't find anything; it was only the smell that made them know someone had been there," Sam tells them.

"Thank you for informing us… If we hear or see anything, we'll let you know instantly. Please, do not hesitate to come for us again, we are more than happy to help," Carlisle tells us.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've got to kick some bad guy butt," Emmett says, leaning on the wall in the corner of the room with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Thank you, all of you," I tell them.

"Yes, thank you. But we should get going. They've probably noticed we've been gone this whole time," says Sam. I nod and hug Renesmee one last time as I put her down, wave to the others, and leave the house.

Sam and I go into the trees, strip down to shift, and start to run back in the direction of the bonfire.

So the bloodsucker wasn't with them…, I say to Sam.

Yeah, just what I was dreading, he says back.

We still don't know anything about this leech. It was just a scent after all. It coulda just been someone passing through. But regardless, we need to keep our eyes and ears open, I tell him.

We have to extend the patrol hours, to make sure everyone stays safe and that this leech doesn't come back.

At that, we finally reach the place of the bonfire, and shift back to our human forms.

We walk out of the trees and I can tell my dad had already finished the legends since everyone was back to their old groups, talking.

Sam walks off to Emily, and I see Quil, Embry, Paul, and Rachel standing together, looking a bit odd and talking in whispers.

I walk up to them and say, "What did I miss? What are you guys gossiping about?"

No one answers. I just see them look between each other a bit hesitantly; Quil and Embry looking a bit awkward. I try not to read into it much; it's Quil and Embry... They're weird regardless.

I look around all the people's faces and notice I don't see Aiyana.

"Where's Aiyana?," I ask them.

"She's with Seth," Paul says, smirking suggestively.

"Seth?"

"They went for a walk by the beach," Rachel answers.

"Why?," I ask, genuinely confused.

"Come _onnn_ man, stop over reacting. Give the guy some _alone time_ with his _imprint_ ," Paul says in the same suggestive tone as earlier.

"Imprint…?" I growl quietly enough, but I know they heard it.

At this point, Paul is laughing, knowing my reaction wouldn't be a good one… Rachel smacks Paul, while Quil pushes him, and Embry hides his face in one of his palms.

"The fuck do you mean imprint?!" I yell to them.

"Jacob, just calm down…," Rachel tries to tell me. But it's too late, I was already clenching my fists to try and stop the shaking overcoming my body. Suddenly, it hits me- Seth's scent. I turn around, and who do I see walking in the direction of the bonfire? Seth, with his arms around my little cousin, my little sister.

I quickly start to make my way towards them, calming myself enough to not run over there and beat him shitless.

How dare he imprint on her... My little Aiyana. She deserves so much more. Her heart and soul is so pure, innocent, and loving. She deserves to fall in love with whoever she wants; not be forced into it because of the imprint! She deserves to live a normal life. She shouldn't have to be dragged into this world. Our world. A world full of danger and vampires. He would be putting her in danger. Now she is in danger, and it's all because of him. The only thing I had on my mind was that I was going to kill the son of a bitch for doing this to her.

Aiyana and Seth are looking at each other, smiling, when she notices me walking in their direction…

 _Aiyana's POV_

Seth kept his arms around me the whole time as we walked back, and it felt nice. And I'm not talking about just the warmth he provided me with, but something about being in his arms just felt right.

As we approached everyone, I noticed they all paused their conversations to turn around and look at Seth and I. They were all smiling at the sight of us. I looked up at Seth and saw him smiling down at me, which told me he had noticed they were all watching us too.

I turned back straight so I could watch where I was going, when I see Jacob start walking towards us, and quite quickly might I add.

"Jacob! Where were you?! You were missing all night!," I say to him, but he ignores me. As he gets closer I notice his clenched fists and jaw. He kept his sight only on Seth.

"Jacob?," I ask questioningly. It wasn't like Jacob to just straight up ignore me like that, and he was acting strange.

He finally reaches Seth and I and instantly punches him in the face. The blow made Seth fall to the ground.

"Jacob, what the hell?!," I yell at him, having just witnessed him punch Seth for no reason.

"Get your hands off her!," Jacob yells at Seth, and I realize Jake is shaking.

Seth, still on the ground, grabs his face where Jacob punched him while Jacob continues to yell, "Really?! On my little cousin?!"

I look over to Seth and see that he has a large bruise now formed on the half of his face where Jacob punched him.

"Jacob! Stop it!," I try yelling at him, now completely pissed. I try to push him back but Jacob just lightly pushes me to the side so that I'm no longer in the way of him and Seth.

I notice Jake is shaking even more now, still keeping his eyes on Seth. Suddenly, where Jake was once standing was now a giant wolf the size of a horse! What in the world...

Seth was telling the truth the whole time. They really could turn into giant wolves, and my cousin was one of those people who had the gene. I couldn't move; I was too shocked at the sight of the giant wolf who happened to be my cousin. What had I just witnessed?!

"Party's over! Embry, Quil, get her home!," I heard Sam yell, trying to calm everyone.

Suddenly I feel two arms grab me from each side and I know it's Embry and Quil following Sam's orders.

As I get dragged off back to the car by them, I turn around to get one last look. I notice Jacob and Sam were now gone from where they once stood. Actually, most of the guys around their age had now mysteriously disappeared. I looked to the ground to get one last glimpse of Seth, who had Emily and Rachel helping him up from his spot on the ground. Instantly he looked up and our eyes met one last time for the night as he watched me be dragged away.

* * *

Hi guys... Sorry I've been MIA. I've been thinking about what direction I want to take this story so it's been keeping me from writing, but then I remembered I had this chapter written already and saved so I thought I'd upload for you all. I'd appreciate the comments for support since they really do help encourage me in this story, and thanks to everyone who's commented previously!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aiyana's POV

When I woke up, I went straight to the bathroom to clean myself up and brush my teeth.

I walked downstairs in my pj's, which simply consisted of an oversized shirt, not bothering to change or anything. When I got downstairs I noticed Embry and Quil in our living room area eating cereal (may I mention, gigantic bowls of cereal). I wasn't expecting them to be there and instantly felt uncomfortable in my lack of clothing. Oh well, it's just Embry and Quil; the two were practically brothers to me. Plus, it's my house… Well, sorta.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them, heading towards the stove to heat up some hot water with lemons.

"Good morning to you too, princess," Quil said sarcastically.

"We stayed here last night after you fell asleep to make sure you were okay," Embry answered.

"You guys stayed here all night for me? I would have been fine… But thank you," I said, feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it!" Quil said.

"Yeah, it was nothing!" Embry joined.

I started to make my way towards Jacob's room, when Quil called out, "Don't even bother… He's not in there."

"He didn't come home at all last night," Embry said.

I was glad Jacob wasn't home. Honestly, I don't know what I'd have done if I had to confront him. I was still angry about his overreaction last night, but I couldn't be mad at him forever. I don't even like being mad at Jake.

"Go get ready, we've got plans for today," Quil tells me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"Everyone's gonna be at Emily's later, so we were ordered to bring you there once you woke up. So seeing now that Sleeping Beauty has _finally_ risen…. Go change."

I stick my tongue out at them as I depart to my room to do as told. I changed out of my shirt and into a casual, white dress and put on flats. I did my makeup natural and decided on leaving my hair as it was last night.

I walked back down to the boys, and we headed out for Emily's.

Once we got in front of the house, Quil and Embry told me to go inside because they had to go check up on something, and started stripping as they were running towards the woods.

Emily instantly greeted me with a hug when I got in.

"I'm so glad you're finally here! Welcome to my home! Come on, you can help me bake these cupcakes for when the boys come. They'll all be joining us in a bit," she said.

I look around at the table and notice there's already mountain high piles of food. "That's quite a lot of food, isn't it….? Is all of La Push coming with them?"

"No silly! You'll be surprised how much these boys can eat… I'm actually praying that this will be enough. All the shifting and patrolling and running they do burns up calories fast. That's why their stomachs are bottomless pits," she laughs.

As I work to help her with the baking, I ask, "So who exactly are the lucky guys who get to grow tails?"

"Everyone you'll see today. Seth, Sam, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry… A few others."

"Woah, hold up…. Leah? I thought the warriors in the legends were all guys… Girls can shift too?!"

"Leah's the first… We're not really sure how it happened, but if it was possible for her, then it might be possible for others too."

"…Does that mean….? I mean... Do you think it could happen to me…?", I ask hesitantly.

"Well considering it's happened to Jacob and you have the same bloodline, it's not impossible. But don't worry sweetheart, Sam and the boys can tell when someone starts to show symptoms of changing. You have nothing to worry about right now."

Hearing her tell me that gave me reassurance. It's not that I was scared of my cousin or any of the boys and their ability to well, turn into a giant dog. Actually, I think it's pretty cool that the legends are true and they possess that power. But I just wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it if it were to happen to me, at least now.

"Go put this batch on the table, will you?", Emily asked as she handed me a bowl filled with cupcakes.

As I placed them on the table, there was suddenly a human wolf-call from outside. The door burst open and in walked Quil and Embry. I should have known it'd be Quil who did the call outside.

Not long after them, boys began to pile in, all shirtless and buff. Who knew that just a group of boys could get the house so noisy… I turn back around and face the island, which Emily is on the other side of, placing my back in the direction of the door. Paul comes and puts his arm around my shoulder, squishing me into his side, while Sam goes over and gives Emily a long kiss.

I shift my gaze down to my hands, giving them their privacy.

"I know this is keeping it rated PG for you guys, but do you really have to show PDA when I'm about to eat?," Paul says to them, still keeping his arm around me, causing me to smirk at his comment.

I feel a warm hand placed gently on my back, but it definitely wasn't Paul's. This new hand sent warmth and shivers throughout my body.

Paul and I turn around at the same time and I look up to see Seth smiling down at me, so I smile back.

"Well, well, well… Speaking about keeping it PG…," Paul says.

"Shut up Paul," Seth replies, never taking his eyes off me. "It's sorta loud in here, wanna go outside?," he asks me, stretching out his hand to me.

"Sure," I bit my lip to hide the giant smile that came upon my face and took his hand as he guided me towards the door.

"Remember what I said about keeping it PG!," Paul yelled back at us.

"Paul, please, just shut up," I heard Sam and Emily say to him. Both Seth and I laughed.

We finally got outside and started walking peacefully side by side, with my hand in his giant warm one.

"Seth, I just want to apologize for what happened last night—with Jacob—I've never seen him act like that. I don't know what came over him or—," but before I could finish rambling, Seth cut me off.

"Aiyana, trust me, don't worry about it. You're like Jake's little sister, it makes sense—"

"Makes sense for him to totally freak out on you _for holding my hand_?!"

"Something like that…," Seth says lowly, meant to be heard only by him, and continues, "he's just being protective of you."

"More like overprotective," I scoff.

"I'm glad he is. It makes me feel better that there's someone watching over you," he says, and I can tell he's in his own world, looking forward as we walk.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

I seem to have caught him off-guard with my question, suddenly bringing him back to reality. He finally realizes what he had just said and now there's no hiding from it.

"Well—I mean—uhmm—I guess….," Seth stumbles on his words as he scratches the back of his neck, then finally takes a breath and continues, "you're really uhm…special…to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I know we've only just barely re-met, but I'm glad you're in my life. And I'm glad there's someone like Jake who cares about your well-being enough. So I know you're safe."

Seth was right. We had only barely known each other, but instantly I was glad he entered my life too. And hearing Seth admit this to me has to be the cutest thing I've ever experienced. I mentally curse myself for being a couple shades paler than the others (despite my being from Hawaii) as I'm sure the redness in my cheeks is visible. Once I am sure my blush starts to lessen, I look up at him.

I can't believe that I only just suddenly realized... "Your bruise from last night, it's gone!," I say astonished, gently letting my fingers brush the side of his cheek that Jacob had hit.

He laughed, "Yeah, it's one of the perks to being a wolf. We heal instantaneously."

"You mean there's more benefits than just growing a giant tail?!," I say jokingly.

"A few," he says, looking into my eyes. I could tell from the look in his eyes that there was something more to his words than he was telling me. The way he looks at me… It just makes me feel safe, protected… like I'm the only one that matters. He looks at me with an intensity, like I'm some kind of goddess or something—which I totally am not.

"So... Where did you guys go?," I ask him to get my mind off of what I was just thinking.

"Just a pack meeting. Talking about patrols and stuff… You know, for someone who just found out about shapeshifting and wolves and stuff, you're handling this all really well," he says laughing.

"I'm a dog person. What can I say, it's in my blood."

"Let's just hope you can handle the rest of it this well…," Seth says quietly to himself, looking down at the ground.

"Huh?"

"Nothing... Never mind," he says, still not lifting his eyes from the ground.

I lift his chin so that he's looking at me again, missing the warmth of his eyes give me. "You know you can tell me anything, right? You can trust me," I reassure him.

The smile in his eyes returns as he says, "I know, and I need you to trust me when I say that I will tell you... just not yet… I promise though that I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Okay Seth, I trust you."

"Let's get back inside. I'm dying of hunger and knowing the guys, most of the food will be gone by now," he says as he takes my hand in his and guides us in the direction of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A few days had passed since the gathering at Emily's. I hadn't seen Seth or anyone since that time, not even Jacob. I stuck to helping around at the house or just reading.

This morning, I was woken up by the smell of breakfast being made. I quickly washed up and instantly went downstairs. I looked like a mess in only my giant, baggy t-shirt, slippers, hair in a bun, and no makeup. But who cares, I was with family. And nothing beat Uncle Billy's homemade breakfast.

"Good morning Uncle Billy! Smells good, whatcha cookin'?"

"Morning Aiyana. Since it's Saturday morning and you're finally back, I thought I'd make us all a nice big breakfast like we used to always have as a family on the weekends."

"God, how I've missed those. I can't wait to dig in," I tell him. While my parents were still alive and lived on the Rez, we'd wake up early every Saturday morning and go to Uncle Billy's house to have breakfast with them. He'd make literally everything you could think of for an all-American style breakfast: pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns, oatmeal... you name it.

Once I finished setting the table, Uncle Billy asked me to go tell Jacob to come join us.

"Uhm, I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe you should do it," I tell my uncle.

"What's wrong? What did Jacob do this time?"

"He punched Seth Clearwater just because we went for a walk."

"Oh, so you're still mad at him for the incident at the bonfire I heard about," he says.

"I haven't seen him since that night...," I tell him sheepishly.

"I know your cousin's actions may have seemed...uncalled for...but I can assure you Jacob meant well. He was only trying to protect you."

"I know Uncle Billy," I reply and get up from the table to go fetch Jacob.

"Jacob?" I say as I knock on his door twice. I wait for a response, but there is none. "Breakfast is ready, your dad asked me to tell you to come join us," I add hesitantly.

Suddenly the door flies open and I stumble back a couple steps. Jacob has a stoic expression on his face as he walks past me without any acknowledgment that I'm there. I'm taken back by his reaction, and wait a few seconds before following him to the table.

"Ah, good morning son," Billy says cheerily to Jacob.

Jacob ignores him and instead stuffs a couple pieces of bacon into his mouth straight from the plate like the animal he is. He then goes to the refrigerator to grab the carton of orange juice and pulls out a cup for himself.

"What, no good morning to your family? May I remind you we're the one who provide you with meals," Billy tells his son, who hasn't made eye contact with either of us yet.

"Sorry. Good morning dad," Jacob responds once he swallows the bacon.

"I'm not the only person at this table..."

"Good morning Aiyana. There, are you happy?"

"I would be if you stop acting like a child," Billy retorts.

Jacob places his cup of orange juice on the table. He grabs a clean plate from the cupboard and places it at his seat. Immediately when he sits he starts piling a mountain of food on his plate.

"I know Jacob eats a ton as a result of him being a wolf and all, but don't you think you made a bit much for the three of us, Uncle Billy?" I ask him, looking at the heaps of food still left even after Jacob put his share on his plate.

"Actually, I called up some friends last night to join us for breakfast this morning," Billy responds happily, pleased that somebody asked.

Just as Jacob is about to dig into his breakfast, Billy throws a piece of bacon at him and says, "Mind your manners boy. Wait until the guests are here. It won't be much longer."

Jacob lets out an annoyed grunt and slouches back in his chair like an irritated child.

"Do you mind telling us at least who we're waiting for?" Jacob asks, obviously pissed.

"You'll find out soon enough, son. It's a _surprise_ ," Billy responds narrowing his eyes at his son, all the while with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Let me go change then. If I had known we were having guests I would have washed up a bit. I look like a slob," I tell him as I start to get out of my chair.

"You're fine, Aiyana. You look beautiful even with your baggy T and bun. They're pretty much family anyways so don't you worry," he tells me.

"If you say so…," I say as I slowly sit back down in my seat, casting a questioning glance to Jacob. He just shrugs his shoulders as if to say _'don't ask me, I have no idea who it's going to be.'_

Suddenly, a car door slams shut.

"Ah, that must be them!" Billy says cheerfully as he begins to wheel away from the table to go towards the door.

Jacob freezes in his chair and tenses as a response to what I think is him hearing the guests outside. He clenches his jaw and I see his hands ball up into fists.

He looks to his father, not saying a word, with a heated expression on his face.

Billy looks Jacob in the eyes and tells him, "Now I want you to behave, you hear me?"

He turns back to the door and opens it with a huge grin on his face, "Sue! Seth! About time! Come in!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Sue.

Seth.

He invited the Clearwater's over for breakfast?! And he didn't want to warn me to at least look presentable?!

Jacob's actions at the table a few moments ago all begin to make sense.

Oh gosh… This is the first time Seth and Jacob are seeing each other again since the night of the fight. I have no doubt that Seth will be respectful, but Jacob on the other hand…

In this moment I'm glad Uncle Billy held this reunion here where him and Sue can moderate so that hopefully Jacob won't pull a stunt again on Seth.

I get up out of my seat and wait patiently behind my chair to greet them.

"Billy! Thank you so much for inviting us over for breakfast! I brought us some pie!" Sue says as she hugs Billy and steps to the side so her son can enter.

"Morning Mr. Black," Seth says with a huge smile on his face, identical to his mother's, as he enters the house.

"Good morning son! And you know to call me Billy. Besides, we're pretty much family now," Billy tells him, the last part quieter than the rest. Seth blushes at the comment, while I hear a _'cling'_ sound from where Jacob is seated.

I turn to look down at Jacob and see two halves of a fork in front of him where there was once a perfectly functional, _single_ fork.

"What happened to your fork?" I whisper to him before the guests enter the room we're in.

"Broke."

Sue enters the kitchen first, followed by Billy, then Seth. Jacob finally stands up as she comes to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Jacob, so good to see you again," she says cheerfully to Jacob, as if she doesn't know he punched her son not that long ago.

"You too, Sue," Jacob replies with a smile, actually bring friendly for the first time this morning.

Sue turns to me, and I'm suddenly more self-conscious about my appearance. Curse you, Uncle Billy!

Sue embraces me in a giant hug and once she lets go says, "So here's our little Aiyana, all grown up and beautiful. Seth hasn't stopped talking about you since you've came back."

"Mom…," Seth says quietly from behind her, embarrassed by her comment.

She steps aside so he can greet me. "Good morning, Aiyana," he says as we look into each others' eyes, and it feels like it's just the two of us in the room.

"Good morning, Seth," I reply, still looking into his eyes. Somebody- _Jacob_ -clears their throat.

We're pulled out of our trance and awkwardly turn back to face the others in the room. Sue looks like a giddy child staring at us, Billy is smirking, and Jacob looks like he wants to kill some one.

Seth turns toward Jacob to shake his hand, but Jacob ignores Seth's outstretched hand and rudely sits down at the table while the rest of us are still standing.

"Jacob-," Uncle Billy begins to scold Jacob but is cut off by Sue trying to lighten the moody saying, "Good idea Jacob, we're starved! Sit down everyone; let's eat!"

At the round table, Sue sits to my left, while Jacob is seated at my right. Next to Sue is Seth, and between Seth and Jacob is Uncle Billy.

Sue and Uncle Billy make small conversation in attempt to clear the awkward silence.

"So Billy, where's Rachel?" Sue asks him.

"She spent the night at Paul's. Does that most nights now; we barely see her anymore here," Billy explains.

"Bad enough we already have one sleeping with a pack member…" Jacob mumbles quietly as he grabs his orange juice and takes a sip. Despite his hushed tone, every one obviously heard it. Uncle Billy shoots his head to face Jacob, the heat steaming out of his eyes. Jacob just looks down into his cup as he swirls it around calmly.

"Jacob, I swear if you don't-," Billy begins.

"So Aiyana, I heard your only staying for the summer?" Sue cuts him off, trying to amend the awkwardness once again.

"Yes Mrs. Clearwater, just the summer," I respond.

"Oh, my dear, please just call me Sue."

"Sure thing Mrs. Clearwa—I mean, Sue," I correct myself. I hear a little chuckle and notice it came from Seth. Great, now I've just made a fool out of myself in front of the guy I like, his mother, my family, and all the while looking like I just woke up (which I did, but that's besides the point).

"Why don't you stay here longer? Summer will be over before you know it and you'll have to leave," she says.

"I mean, I'd love to stay, but I have school."

"Kids these days actually need a degree Sue, it's not like our days," Billy jokes.

"Well why don't you just take your units here for a semester? See how you like it. And if you don't you can always head back and your units will be transferable! But I'm sure you'll like it here, I have no doubt about that," she says with a wink.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, I mean, if you're okay with it-," Billy begins to say to me.

"No, she's not okay with it," Jacob answers for me.

"Oh? And why is that, son?"

"She has a life to get back to. A real life," Jacob says sending daggers his father's way.

"You don't get to speak for her Jacob. She's a mature young woman; she can decide for herself. So I suggest you shut your-," Billy never got to finish, as Sue again cut him off.

"You're right. This is Aiyana's life; she gets to decide for herself. Like you said, she's a mature young woman. So sweetheart, what do you say?"

"I mean, the only thing I really have left in Hawaii is Rebecca, that's it," I reply hesitantly, suddenly aware of all the eyes on me.

"No boyfriends back home to keep you back?" Sue asks.

"No ma'am, no boyfriends."

"That's great! Listen, you don't have to make a final decision right this second, but at least think about it. We would love it if you'd stay longer."

"Sure, Sue, I'll think about it," I say, and attempt to peak a glimpse at Seth to see his reaction. He's pretending that his whole focus is on eating his breakfast, but I see him look up at me through his lashes with bright eyes, and smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As we begin to finish our (awkward) breakfast, Jacob gets up from his seat early and claims he has patrol. He puts his empty dish in the sink and heads out the door as he calls out goodbye to Sue.

"I am so sorry for how Jacob acted today," Billy begins to say.

"Billy, please. You know Jacob has always been like a son to me. He's just... going through some things right now. You know we don't take any of this personal. He'll come around eventually," Sue reassures him.

Seth and I say nothing as we just briefly glance at each other across the table.

"On that note, breakfast was delicious Billy. Thank you for everything," Sue continues as she gets up and begins to gather the plates and head towards the sink.

"Now what are you doing Sue? You and Seth were _our_ guests this morning. That doesn't mean you get to do the dishes," Uncle Billy protests.

"Nonsense! You cooked; therefore, I'll clean! It's only fair!"

"Here, I'll do it Sue," I say as I go over to her side and try to take the dish sponge out of her hands.

"I'll help you, Aiyana," Seth says as he takes a step towards Sue and I.

"No, no, no! Aiyana will be my helper. We'll clean up in here while you boys go do whatever it is boys do. Get going!" Sue says to them as she pushes them out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay! We're going! I can only roll so fast!" Uncle Billy says laughing as he guides Seth into the living room.

"Finally, some alone time for us girls to chat," Sue says to me as she washes the dishes and hands me them to dry. "Oh, I just wish Leah was able to be here this morning to get to know you better, she would have loved to see you."

"Where is Leah anyways?"

"She had patrol with Paul this morning. And if Jacob just left that means that they should be getting off soon. I told her we'd be here so maybe she'll stop by, but who knows," she tells me. "Jacob and Sam joined the two packs together and now they co-lead. It's much better that way."

"Jacob is a pack leader?"

"Oh yes. In fact, Seth was the first one to join his one-man tribe at the time. He looks up to Jacob so much."

"I don't see why he should," I mutter.

"Jacob's a good kid. He has a giant heart and all he wants to do is be able to protect the ones he loves. And because of that, he tends to lead with his heart over his mind. And leading with emotions is a powerful thing. He acts before he thinks. That's just the way he is," she says.

"It's just... Jacob was so excited for me to come back. And I did. And it was all going great until the night of the bonfire. Now, he can't wait for me to be gone. It's like he can't even stand the sight of me... And I just feel guilty; like it's all my fault," I suddenly confess to her.

"Like what's your fault, sweetheart?"

"That he hates Seth now. That he's always trying to pick a fight with someone, even Uncle Billy. That he's just so unpleasant to be around now. Just _everything_. It seems like it's all my fault. He was fine and normal until I came back. Maybe I should just go home so everything will go back to normal around here."

Sue put the dish she was holding back down in the sink and turns to look at me. "Now you listen to me, nothing-and I mean _nothing_ -happening here is _any_ of your fault. Jacob loves you. Very, _very_ much. You're practically his little sister. And it's hard for any brother to see their little sister all grown-up. And do you know why that is? For their whole life, you've been only theirs. They've never had to share you with anyone else. But now that you've gotten older, guys are going to try for your attention. And Jacob knows that he's going to have to learn to share you with someone else. And he's scared. And that's all because he loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt. Even though he doesn't realize right now that maybe _he's_ the one that's hurting you."

I take a moment of silence to ponder what she's told me.

"But what would make Jacob think that? Seth and I are just friends...," I tell her, suddenly feeling awkward bringing her son up.

Sue waits a moment until she says, "Seth really likes you, Aiyana."

For some reason, I'm shocked. It's one thing to imagine that our small interactions are nothing more than flirtations, but it was something else to have the guy's mother confirm it to you.

I think she notices my shock, because she continues. "He's never spoken so fondly of anyone before. Whenever he sees you or talks about you, there's a joyous light that sparks in his eyes. And I'm glad that _you're_ the one who makes him feel this way. Jacob's a guy. He obviously could tell from day one that Seth has feelings for you. And quite frankly, with the way he looks at you, I'm sure the whole world knows it. But I see the way you look back at him, and I can tell that you care for my Seth too."

I can feel myself blushing and look down at the towel in my hands.

She smiles and grabs the last plate to wash it. Once I finish drying it, she takes the towel from me, holds my hand and says, "Come on, let's go see what the boys are up to."

She takes a couple steps before she pauses and turns to face me, with my hand still in hers, and says, "I'm not just saying this because he's my son, but... Seth's a real good kid. And I hope that you'll stick around and that we'll be seeing much more of you." She smiles, squeezes my hand, and continues to drag me in the direction of the living room to where Seth and Uncle Billy are sitting.


End file.
